1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching elasticity adjustment structure; particularly one that using elastomer driven by degree of air bladder inflation to adjust punching training devices.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Principle of conventional martial training device is: one punching bag (such as speed bag or filler bag), when punched by external force, will swing back and forth or absorb the impact utilizing elasticity of elastomer connecting to said punching bag.
Elastic coefficients of elastomer of most said martial training devices are fixed so elastic strength and flexibility cannot be adjusted upon different needs, resulting in insufficient combat training. There are a small number of existing training devices which are elasticity-adjustable. However, they are either done by rigid structures adjusted by stretching spiral sleeves or screws, which may result in dangers when there is breakage due to excess impact or users may be injured by direct hit on the structure; or it may be done by mere air inflation of elastic bladder, resulting in insufficient elasticity to meet demanded strength for training.
Thus, there are foregoing drawbacks of conventional elastic structure of punching training device in prior art to be improved.